objectmayhemfandomcom-20200215-history
Bouncy Ball
"I do not like the number 4." Bouncy Ball talking about his fear of the number 4 for the first time. "Hey, I'm not a toy!" ''to Ice Cream, whenever she tries to play with him. '''Bouncy Ball' labled The Tetraphobe, is a male contestant on Object Mayhem. He was a member of Team Extravagant. Appearance He is a blue bouncy ball with a shine on his top. Personality: Bouncy Ball is well known for his hatred of the number four. Everytime this number is mentioned it often brings about bad luck. Even though he has no limbs, he is helpful in other ways - E.g Bouncing. He is often cowardly and whiny. He is often arrogant and does not like to be played with as he believes he is not a toy. Coverage: Unusual But Good In Unusual But Good , Bouncy ball was first seen briefly when Calculator was welcoming the contestants. When picking teams, Bouncy ball asks Notebook and Cupcake if he could join their team. When picking team names, Bouncy Ball asks his team for a suggestion. His final appearance in this episode is when Notebook suggests a plan to lift the blocks, Bouncy ball just agrees to his plan. Find it! In Find it! , Bouncy Ball did not really do anything other than agree to his teams plan by saying - "Okay, lets get to it then". Robot Frenzy Bouncy Ball makes his first appearance in this episode during the elimination when he insults Calculator's elimination theme, calling it "bad". When the challenge is in session he requests to hide in a tree with Ice Cream who agrees to this. Bouncy Ball ends up getting found by one of the robots and screams loudly. To be or not to be Since the challenge for the episode is a talent show, Bouncy Ball suggests doing a tale or play which everyone has no problem with doing. When Cupcake gives her opinion about the Evil killer Doll 4 - calling it "terrible", Bouncy Ball announces for the first time that he disliked the number four and calling it "unlucky". And Bingo was his name-o (Part 2) When choosing a card for the bingo challenge, Bouncy Ball states that he liked all the cards with the exception of the "number four card" therefore chooses that first one. Later during the challenge it is then revealed that Bouncy Ball's card said "quack" and he needed one more letter to win the whole challenge. In the end of this episode after the credits he is sighted lying on the grass with Lego and Cupcake while looking directly to the moon. He recognizes the moon changing from white to purple and questions this. Electrifying Beats Due to the events of the preceding episode Bouncy Ball (along with Cupcake and Lego) appears hypnotized with purple eyes. Bouncy Ball has a slightly raspier voice in this episode which is shown when he votes for Phone during the elimination. Tremendous Treadmills He was thrown into Cactus by Calculator off-screen. Gallery: Bouncy ball idle.png|Bouncy Ball's Idle RB PIC.png Bouncy ball.png Bouncy Ball ML.png Bouncy Ball 2.png Bouncy Ball 3.png OM LOGO OFFICIAL 2013.png Notebook OM1.png OmL.png OM 3 SCENE.png 21Face.png 11Face.png Super Notebook is here to help you!.png Notebook Episode 8.png DINGLEHOPPER.png NOBODY CARES OK.png `Running Candy.png Tune and Bouncy Ball's prizes.png Capture.PNG Picture of rubber ball in episode 1 of O.M.png Image211.png OM SEASON 2 CAST.png Bouncy Ball 2019.png Lego Two Inches Taller.png Ruu.png Angry BB.png|Angry Bouncy Ball. Trivia: *Bouncy Ball is the only completely limbless contestant. *Bouncy Ball's fear of the number 4 may be a reference to China. *Bouncy Ball's voice actor and Sharpener's voice actor are brothers. *In episode 4, Bouncy Ball was crushed by a brick, while in episode 9, he was not crushed by his Calculator Statue. *He was the first contestant to speak in Object Mayhem. * In episodes 1-3, he was originally called Rubber Ball. * He was the first Season 1 person to make a cameo in Season 2. Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Contestants Category:Extravagant Category:Tunes Untuned Category:Eliminated Category:Limbless Category:People with Tetraphobia Category:Nice Category:Don't like the number 4 Category:Sometimes mean